


Envy

by That_Armadillo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Black Widow - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Marvel - Freeform, Red Room, SHIELD, Short One Shot, YeleNat, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Armadillo/pseuds/That_Armadillo
Summary: Natasha and Yelena.Just how different are they?//Hehe, this is my first ever fic, please dont attack me (: //
Relationships: Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe Black widow 2020 YES! i hope this ship becomes Canon, but the mcu are cowards. 
> 
> Also I changed Yelena’s back story a bit.  
> Basically she was with Nat in the red room instead of her being in it after Nat. :)  
> Enjoy! Let me know about any grammar errors!

Both trained assassins, daughters of Ivan and they were both outcomes of the Red Room. 

Natalia Alianovna Romanova.  
An asset, a spy, a monster in her own eyes. Top of the class, admired , regarded as the best. Traitor to her mother country. 

Yelena Belova.  
A mess, constantly underrated, pushed aside, just as skilled as her teammates. Barely acknowledged, unaware of her worth. 

Yelena works hard, same as Natalia, they try their best. Only Yelena does it for others, Natalia has been forced, engraved in her brain to not fail.  
Don’t get me wrong, they were both trained in harsh ways, the Red Room wasn’t a pleasant place. However, Natalia was always expected to be the best, to be flawless. The bar was always raised with Natalia. 

Yelena grew envious. Anyone would. It was blatantly obvious how much jealousy the woman had for Natalia. Yelena wanted to stand out like her, wanted to have a straighter posture than her, wanted the same recognition. She fought for it all, except it wasn’t for herself, it was for the Red Room. Yelena unknowingly grew into a master assassin; her skills grew throughout the years, along with her jealousy. 

Fast forwarding, time passed. Natalia soon turned into Natasha.  
Yelena was still the same Yelena, still moderately bad, evil, you know? Not an avenger. 

Neither women were saints, Natasha’s ledger redder than her hair. Yelena was still working with the KGB, only much more independent. Less worried on what her superiors thought of her and whom they compared her to. 

Yelena would see her Nemesis on the Tv, could hear her on the news, read about her in the paper. It almost became tiring on how many times she had come across the Black Widow. Her frustration came back once more, she became aware of Natasha’s every move. Where she was, who she was friends with.  
Yelena even knew about the car she drove. 

Natasha, on the other hand, tried her best not to think of Yelena. Tried not to remember the colour of her bruises, the scars on her back each time they had to shower in cold water. She tried to cancel out the deafening screams of the blonde, tried not to search S.H.I.E.L.D’s intel in an attempt to at least know if she was still alive. But, of course, Natasha went back to old habits.  
She went back to being Natalia.  
The girl who stayed up all night in search of her ‘sestra’.  
Obviously, Natasha found her. The expression on her face was far from a smile; it resembled relief and some guilt. 

You see, Natalia graduated. She graduated from the academy and left. Left her ‘family’ and didn’t look back, not even once. She left Yelena in that hell hole, not even thinking twice. 

But now, Natasha knew where Yelena was going next. 

Budapest.


End file.
